civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Civilization V: Brave New World
New Civilization Speculation I decided to put this topic in the talk page so as to not clutter up the main BNW page. We certainly don't need another one of these: Majapahit, Mali, Morocco, Khmer, Sioux, Bulgaria, Australia, Congo, Sarmatians, Georgia, Belgium, Switzerland, Canada, Kenya, Cuba, Mexico, Vietnam, Inuit, Navajo, Colombia, Argentina, Armenia, Bohemia, Romania, Serbia, Israel, Burma, Liberia (all of these civilizations were listed as possible new civilizations) Anyways, so far, there are still two civilizations that are yet to benamed by the developers, and I'd like to talk about what they could be. First of all, it has been stated that at least one of the remaining civilizations will be European. This one, specifically, is what I'll be talking about. Currently, there are 37 European countires that do not have their own civilization in Civ 5: Albania, Andorra, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Belgium, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Estonia, Finland, Georgia, Hungary, Iceland, Italy, Kazahkstan, Kosovo, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Macedonia, Malta, Moldova, Monaco, Montenegro, Norway, Romania, San Marino, Serbia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Switzerland, Ukraine, and Vatican City. First of all, geographically, defining Armenia, Azerbaijan, Cyprus, Georgia, and Kazakhstan as European is strained to begin with, so it is unlikely any of those will be the the new European civ. Furthermore, Norway and Iceland are included in the Danish civilization, Finland in the Swedish civilization, and Lithuania in the Polish civilization. Additionally, even though no Ukrainian or Belarussian cities appear in the city list for the Russian civilization, both Ukraine and Belarus are similar enough to Russian culturally, geographically, and historically that there is little point to add either of thos countries seperately. Andorra, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Malta, Monaco, San Marino, and Vatican City are all incredibly small countries, most of them being considered modern city-states. Any attempt to make any of those countries into civilization would thus be ultimately stupid. Bratislava, Riga, and Sofia will all be added as city-states in BNW. This means that Slovakia, Latvia, and Bulgaria (which are the countries that have the respective cities as capitals), will not become new civilizations. Building on this, were Slovakia to be added, it would most likely be added with Czech as a part of Czechoslovakia (a 20th century country which comprised of both modern countires), and vice-versa, meaning the likeliness of the Czech Republic or any subsequent area within it, such as Bohemia, to be added is also fairly low. Estonia is one of three baltic states, the other two being Lithuania and Latvia. Lithuania has had more importance historically, and would almost certainly overshadow any addition of the other two as civs. And since neither Lithuania nor Latvia will be added, Estonia will almost certainly not become a civ. Similarly, Moldova is more-or-less over shadowed by its similar neighbor Romania, and so Moldova is unlikely to be added due to the fact that Romania's chances are much higher. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Kosovo, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia, and Slovenia, if added, would most likely all be added together as Yugoslavia, a 20th century country on the Balkan Penninsula. Another prospective Balkan country is Albania. However, for most of its history, Albania has found itself under the boots of the Romans, then Byzantines, Ottomans, Italians, Nazis, and Soviets, and realistically, Albania has never really done much, making their prospects of becoming a civilization low. All in all, that leaves only six European countries with a reasonable posibility of becoming a civilization: Belgium, Hungary, Italy, Romania, Switzerland, and Yugoslavia. Italy is less likely than any of the either five to be added, though, mostly due to the fact that Rome, the only city fit to be its capital, is already the capital of the Roman civilization. Of the other five, it is my opinion that the most likely to be added will be Belgium, mostly due to the fact that it will be present in one of the new scenarios being added in BNW. As to what the other unnamed civilization being added in BNW is, there is no basis for speculation, meaning no guesses will be educated guesses, and I'd prefer not to get involved in just shooting out as many random names as come to mind and hope one of them sticks. 23:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, on CIV 5 Finatics forums we released the list of Steam achivements for each civ so here it is: -Assyria -Brazil -Indonesia -Morroco -Portugal -???? -???? -Zulu It all seems to be in alphebetical order, so most of the civs that you stated aren't in the expansion ( maybe if they release a third one !!!!! ) I bet on the Sioux and a dark horse civ EricTheGreat1999 (talk) 01:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Is there a chance you could add a link to that page? I'd like to take a look at it. 16:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Here you go:http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=490791 EricTheGreat1999 (talk) 19:45, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I took a look at the thread you posted, and it was more about speculation as to new civs than about achievements. Although to be fair, I didn't read it all because their were too many posts. However, despite that, I still went to look around the internet about possible BNW acheivement and found absolutely nothing aside from speculation. There was this thread I found at the civfanatics website about BNW achievements: http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=490811. But again, everything I found was speculation, it doesn't look like any achievement list has been released, and I imagine that, whatever list you found was speculation or a mistake, and that those two unnamed civs in the list you added were placed there merely because it was at the end of the list removing Zulu, who would almost certainly be at the bottom of an alphabetical list, or that the spot was chosen for being the biggest gap in the list for the alphabet. To be honest, I find that all a little dissapointing. If the list were genuine, it would narrow down my six final guesses for Europeans civs to three and get us that much closer to guessing what that eighth civilization was, as well as the ninth. And, were there a preliminary achievement list, it could be used to draw further guesses as to what those two civilization are. But, unfortunately, I don't believe that the list you found was genuine, even though I'd like it if it were. So I'm going to stick with those six European civilizations that I guess could be in the release: Belgium, Hungary, Italy, Romania, Switzerland, and Yugoslavia, and I still hold that Belgium seems the most likely of those six. Still, I am interested in whatever anybody else has to say on the subject. As for the ninth civ in BNW, the names I've heard suggested the most are Congo, Khmer, Sioux, and Inuit (excluding ones that are already in the game under a different name. So many people suggested Mali, completely ignoring the fact that culturally and geographically, the Songhai ARE Malian). Any additional insight you or anybody else is most welcome as to what the two remaining civs might be. Just please don't make a huge list like the one I put at the top of the screen. That was just an example of what people were putting up on the actual BNW page to speculate about new civs. When that was happening, it really cluttered the page up, and someone finally put an axe to that, and that's the way it should be. I guess what I'm saying is, give some possible new civs and then explain why they could appear using logical arguments and factual evidence. 21:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The achievement list can be found here : http://steamcommunity.com/stats/CivV/achievements/ It does still lack the achievements related to the civs that weren't revealed yet. --Becer (talk) 22:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the acheivement list. Nice to have even if I can't extract much information from it. Still... "Poland Can into Space" achievement... now I know the first game I'll be playing when I purchase BNW on July 9th will be as Poland going for a space victory. 01:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Albania could be added in the next Civilization ''game as although they have been invaded for most of thier history, they have achieved remarkable achievements such as the Illyrian empire which fought the Romans and the Greeks inorder to expand (although eventually being invaded by the Romans) and most importantly, the revolt aganist the Ottoman empire which lead to 25 years of independence led by Skanderbeg, who overcame battles which were against the odds (13,500 soldiers to 160,000 in the ''Siege of Kruje (1450) ).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siege_of_Kruj%C3%AB_(1450) Kosovo under Yugoslavia would not be the best idea as they are not Slavs (Majority are Albanians) so it would be better to include them under the Albanian civilization, make Kosovo their own civilization (but it will be difficult to establise a leader since Skanderbeg is their national hero) or Kosovo not being included in the Civilizations which would stop any controvesy over Kosovo but would be disappointing. Instead of Yugoslavia, Serbia, Croatia (etc) should be classified as Slavic Federation (since they are Slavs) which would include them in the'' Beyond Earth Edition.'' (Kevin XH. (talk) 10:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC)) Red Links This page is fairly informative, but keep in mind it also acts as a hub to other pages giving more detailed information about specific aspects of the expansion. I've counted about fourteen red links on this site which point to pages that don't yet exist, and many of the working links lead to incomplete pages or stubs. I'm only saying all this because I feel we could fix up most of the holes in BNW-related pages if we actually got around to working on it. Thank you, 15:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) just curious before I install Brave new world, what happens to current games running in Gods and Kings version? Brave New World’s version number I came here to receive the version number of the current Civ V: Brave New World, as I do not know whether my pack on a HDD is old. But I cannot find it anywhere. Why is it not shown in the info box like with software on Wikipedia? -- 13:25, May 1, 2017 (UTC)